tardisgirl98productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Googleybear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tardisgirl98 Productions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Employees page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tardisgirl98 (Talk) 09:49, July 3, 2010 Employee of the month Hi! Can you add Zain to the employee of the month board? He has definitely earned it! Tardisgirl98 16:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No way, Jose! *Shot* Ah mean yes, I would design some comics. What would chu liek?StrawberrySherbert 17:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Umm, okaii.StrawberrySherbert 14:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Perreh teh Pizza Yo, uh maek dese 2 pix hav transparent backgrounz plz: n . Dare 4 a comic. --iKatrina<3 Yay, tanx. P.S. U wanna star in mah comic? Id's Halloween themed so I'd be usan' yar vampire picture. --iKatrina<3 Yay! --iKatrina<3 Natalie I don't mind if I don't get promo'd by ze way. And please don't be inactive!!NatalieSherbert xoxo 19:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Email... Hey, yeah, I will remove the email, and also mine is zainhussainpatel@hotmail.com. BYE! I am the director of the one and only Camp Out 101. Watch here 20:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah do! Thanks! Thanks! That's so nice! Thanks for makin me employee of the month! Hows you btw? TG98 AWSUM! Looky hare at this and comment! Fwee - Natalie. Ah does nut hav Yuki's eyes Pie-osity Seems like I'm not the only person who's been thinking about the leaving stuff. And, thanks. You're a really nice friend! I'll send you an email and tell me if it works. And, thanks again. Potterfan1997 18:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no! I still wanna contribute for a long time. It's just I thought about anyone leaving when they're older and stuff. It's just kinda ... something. But, I won't be leaving. Potterfan1997 16:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, why's the message blank? Potterfan1997 17:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I can see it now. And we need a employee of the month for the last two months, any ideas? Potterfan1997 17:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that sounds good. Potterfan1997 16:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Eck... Sorry, but, may I have your email again? I kinda forgot it... Can you fb mail it to me?Strawberry time! 18:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome facebook tingy! Thanks a lot for tat (Sort of thing I could never think of!) Tardisgirl 16:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, did you make all the TG98 banners? If you did, what was the font you used? Do you download it or something? Because I need a banner for the Tardisgirl98 ads page...Strawberry time! Can you do a Employee otm thing for Potterfan for jan? And we need an eotm for dec and feb. And I woz thinking Nat for december for the ads thing. But I have no clue for february. Who d'yo think Tardisgirl 21:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/6/69/2221111.png Oh, ok. Thanks for that. Potterfan1997 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Degeneration *Aye, I can't say I remember, har har har. But tell Dentface I approve of it. =P --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 20:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) hI Important!! Whatever you do on the wiki murder thingy, vote for Gil!!! Please please please. I want to stay alive! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can't i just remove you from my friend list. I need to take you off my friend list.Dogs and Stew (talk) 07:17, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Justnleft a message for you on Degrassi Wiki. On other wikis (is that the plural of wiki?) there is a notes section which i always mix up with the trivia section. That is where my commet belongs. Huge mistake.Dogs and Stew (talk) 21:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I can't apologize to BLT myself because I can't find himnon other wikis (not yet). Okay! Though it hate waiting . So is the tome i get unblocked Am. Or PM. Oh andni want to make a show later...Dogs and Stew (talk) 04:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Whodunnit info please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC)